<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Angel by Theodosia Tallmadge (SilverDragonoid)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033200">Snow Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/Theodosia%20Tallmadge'>Theodosia Tallmadge (SilverDragonoid)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamcember 2020 Prompt Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 16, Fluff, Gen, Hamcember, Laf is a ray of sunshine, Washingdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/Theodosia%20Tallmadge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Not much snow angel but I hope it's enough to say that the prompt is filled :3</p><p>I know that Tench Tilghman was far from a boy at that point. But please let it slide :') He still was part of the family and that's what this is about.<br/>J. K. Meade doesn't appear because he's delivering dispatches... or something like that. And why John Laurens isn't here? Because I literally FORGOT about him omg I'm SORRY. Can we pretend that he's with Meade for whatever reason? Thanks.</p><p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flew/pseuds/Icarus_Flew">Icarus_Flew</a> for beta'ing this! Lots of love&lt;3</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamcember 2020 Prompt Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The general enters the headquarters with a dull throb in his skull. The sun barely lit the horizon and Hamilton is already inside and buried in work. It’s a common sight to be greeted with since the aide got the keys to the house.</p><p>Washington doesn’t bother to greet his soldier like etiquette expects him to. He has barely slept because Tallmadge woke him up two bloody hours ago to inform him of a troublesome report of the Culper ring. So, his chief of staff only gets a nod and tired gaze. Hamilton returns the nod in understanding without asking questions. At least in his presence, Washington can be a simple human.</p><p>Behind him, Benjamin Tallmadge enters and closes the door to block the chilly wind out. It started to snow about an hour ago – George isn’t sure. The first snow of the year. Huge, heavy flakes are dancing to the ground. The peaceful image doesn’t fit the dreadful message the scene is. Frozen grounds and water are enough of a hurdle already.</p><p>When five minutes later the door opens for a second to let Tilghman in, everyone goes to their desks, which are as close to the fireplace as possible, and start the day.</p><p>The first hour passes as usual until the door bursts open and the men inside flinch in surprise. Lafayette, hair and uniform sprinkled with white crystals, steps in, not caring about the chunks of snow that fall from his boots. He wears a grin so wide it goes over his whole face and his eyes are big and flickering with excitement.</p><p>“Snow! It’s snowing!” he exclaims. His body is almost vibrating from all the emotions inside. When the others only stare at him perplexed, he urges: ”Come out, my friends!”</p><p>The others exchange troubled looks. Hamilton is the first one to say something: “Laf, we’ve seen snow before and I know for a fact that snow isn’t special in France either.”</p><p>Lafayette’s expression resembles a child whose cuddly worldview got destroyed. “But… it’s the first snow of the year. We should celebrate this! Why are you so serious?”</p><p>“My dear Marquise,” Washington speaks in an almost paternal tone, “Winter isn’t a reason to celebrate. It means a rough time for us.”</p><p>“But we can also have fun!” protests the Frenchman, “It means soon is Christmas and a new year. Have you never been kids who played in the snow, threw snowballs at each other, or built snowmen?”</p><p>Washington touches his forehead thoughtfully as he looks away and frowns. “Of course we were–”</p><p>“Then, you can revive that spirit and have some fun together!”</p><p>Lafayette just takes Washington’s hands and pulls him towards the exit. Yet, he lets go at the door frame and runs out alone. He faces the sky as he spins around a few times before letting himself fall to the ground. Despite the couple centimeters of snow, the fall must have hurt, but the major general doesn’t seem to mind. His smile looks perfectly content.</p><p>The aides are at the window, watching him with wide eyes. Washington looks at them and sees a sparkle in Alexander’s eyes. After all, nobody wants to become an adult. He sighs.</p><p>“I guess we can afford a short break. Now, get out and have fun.” He waves them out while saying that.</p><p>Alex is the first to move. While the others are hesitating, he steps out, collects the white mass in his hand, and, when it’s round enough, he aims it on Lafayette’s face. He misses only by a bit, some of it still touches Lafayette’s ear, and the boy sits up shocked. When he recognizes his attacker, he grins wide.</p><p>He forms a snowball in his hands and stands up. “You have no idea who you’re challenging, chéri.”</p><p>Hamilton runs to hide behind a cart before something flies over his head. From his hide-out, he starts to build a pile of snowballs, occasionally throwing one at his friend to cover his actual strategy.</p><p>Eventually, Tilghman storms out, too, and joins the marquise. “I’m on your team, Laf. We’ll destroy him.”</p><p>George stands at the window, away from the breeze coming through the door. Somehow, watching his favorite soldiers play games like children makes him feel cozy. It’s the sight God has never granted him. He wishes that there was no war or adulthood so that his boys could stay happy like this forever. Though, the picture is not complete</p><p>Ben is standing next to him at full attention, observing. Washington takes him in and sees the longing in his eyes. As always, the major wants to appear exemplary in front of his general.</p><p>“Two versus one? Don’t you feel any shame?” Hamilton’s laughter echoes in the distance.</p><p>“How dare <em> you </em> speak of shame?” counters one of his opponents.</p><p>Washington clears his throat so that Ben switches his attention to him. His blue eyes are full of anticipation. George can’t help the small smile that appears on his lips.</p><p>He asks: “Don’t you want to join them, Benjamin?”</p><p>First, the blond takes a moment to think, then admits shyly: “I do, Sir.”</p><p>“Then, what are you waiting for?”</p><p>Ben’s features soften and he allows himself to smile. He nods before leaving Washington alone in the house. He slips behind Hamilton’s ca– fort and they shake hands.</p><p>“I’m your backing, Colonel.”</p><p>“Major.” A grateful nod and smile.</p><p>Then, they use Hamilton’s stock of snowballs and bombard the other team, which has built a small hill to hide behind. The attack comes unexpected and there are lots of shouting, laughter, and threats. When Lafayette and Tench try to surround the cart, nobody expects that Team Ham would throw snow in their faces and trip them. Nobody except Washington, who has a good view of what happens behind the cart. He is laughing heartily by the time the men are rolling over the ground, brawling with each other.</p><p>When their energy leaves them, they lie down in a row next to each other, a smile of contentment on each face. Their cheeks and noses and ears are bright red, and their breaths are visible in the cold, but they don’t seem to care.</p><p>Eventually, Lafayette starts to shove the snow away with his arms and legs outstretched. When the others get what he’s doing, they copy it to create a line of beautiful snow angels.</p><p>George, smiling, is caught off guard as Gilbert looks at him through the window and grins.</p><p>“Mon général, Sir!” he calls him, “You should join us!” But Washington stays where he is, uncertain, so Lafayette gets up and comes to him. Again, he takes his general by a sleeve and drags him out.</p><p>Outside, Washington sees the other nearby soldiers who are observing the scene quite perplexed. For a moment, he thinks about his image as the head of an army. <em> But</em>, he calms himself, <em> they’ve seen me do more childish things, I guess. </em></p><p>The marquise leads him to their line and past it, arranges him above Alex’s and Gilbert’s snow angels.</p><p>“Without you, we’re incomplete,” the Frenchman explains before returning to his own creation, “You’re our head, so you should be here.” The group looks expectantly at Washington.</p><p>“Now do it or do you want to make Laf sad?” Hamilton snarls and Washington immediately sinks to the ground.</p><p>“Fine, fine! I’m on it!” he surrenders, half-laughing.</p><p>He makes a snow angel and the others mimic the motion gleefully. They aren’t in a rhythm but that’s how they always have been; doing everything in their own way, yet together. For once, Washington feels calm, even in the cold, because his heart is warmed.</p><p>When Tench gets up to look at the whole picture, the rest follows him one by one. Snow is not just on their hair now, but on their uniforms, too. They stand together and Washington wraps his arms around as many of them as possible, not breaking his gaze from the snow angel family.</p><p>“You were right, Laf,” Tench admits, “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Everyone agrees, though nobody has to voice it. Turns out the break from the daily stress was much needed.</p><p>However, no matter how beautiful and peaceful the scene is, Washington feels the cold in his bones. He doesn’t want to think about how the aides are feeling who were outside much longer.</p><p>So, he releases them and waves them in. His voice thunders: “Now, get in before you catch a cold!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much snow angel but I hope it's enough to say that the prompt is filled :3</p><p>I know that Tench Tilghman was far from a boy at that point. But please let it slide :') He still was part of the family and that's what this is about.<br/>J. K. Meade doesn't appear because he's delivering dispatches... or something like that. And why John Laurens isn't here? Because I literally FORGOT about him omg I'm SORRY. Can we pretend that he's with Meade for whatever reason? Thanks.</p><p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flew/pseuds/Icarus_Flew">Icarus_Flew</a> for beta'ing this! Lots of love&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>